Lack of sleep and/or decreased sleep quality may have a number of causal factors including, e.g., nerve or muscle disorders, respiratory disturbances, and emotional conditions, such as depression and anxiety. Chronic, long-term sleep-related disorders e.g., chronic insomnia, sleep-disordered breathing, and sleep-related movement disorders, including restless leg syndrome (RLS), periodic limb movement disorder (PLMD) and bruxism, may significantly affect a patient's sleep quality and quality of life. Restless leg syndrome and periodic limb movement disorder are closely associated disorders also known as Myoclonus and Ekbom Syndrome, respectively. RLS and PLMD affect 2-8% of the population in the United States.
RLS and PLMD are emerging as one of the more common sleep disorders, especially among older patients. Restless leg syndrome is a disorder causing unpleasant crawling, prickling, or tingling sensations in the legs and feet and an urge to move them for relief. RLS leads to constant leg movement during the day and insomnia or fragmented sleep at night. Severe RLS is most common in elderly people, although symptoms may develop at any age. In some cases, it may be linked to other conditions such as anemia, pregnancy, or diabetes.
Many RLS patients also have PLMD, a disorder that causes repetitive jerking movements of the limbs, especially the legs. PLMD movements may be characterized, for example, by periodic flexion of one or both legs involving bending at the hip and knee with upward bending of the foot and the great toe, resembling a flexion reflex. A normal healthy person may have five of these movements per hour. The diagnosis of PLMD is given when more than five movements per hour occur. These movements cause repeated arousals and severely fragmented sleep. Because RLS patients may also suffer from sleep-related PLMD, these patients are often awakened, and their ability to return to sleep is delayed by RLS.
Both genders are affected, with a slightly higher incidence in women. These conditions are seen more commonly with advancing age. The prevalence of PLMD or RLS is 2% of the population of ages less than 30, 5% of ages 30 to 50, and 25% of ages 50-60. The highest prevalence is seen in age 65 or older, with 44% of the population affected. While usually diagnosed in older groups, these disorders may be traced to childhood. Hyperactive, fidgeting children or youths often labeled with “growing pains” may actually be showing the early manifestations of PLMD and RLS.
For both PLMD and RLS patients, sleep quality deteriorates. When a patient tries to fall asleep, the leg discomfort begins. In severe cases, patients only sleep a few hours at night, resulting in excessive daytime sleepiness and disruption of the normal daily routine. RLS and PLMD patients often complain of irritability, anxiety, and depression. The severity of RLS and/or PLMD ranges from infrequent minor discomfort to daily agony that leads some patients to contemplate suicide.
Symptoms of PLMD may come and go through the night and over the course of one's life. PLMD episodes may last a few minutes or several hours. There may be an interval of days, weeks or months between episodes. PLMD patients may experience sudden but rhythmic limb jerks occurring periodically, e.g., every 20 to 40 seconds. PLMD episodes may be seen primarily in the first third of the night, during non-REM sleep. Patients with RLS often have PLMD, but patients with PLMD do not always have RLS. Polysomnographic studies indicate that about 70% to 90% of patients with RLS have PLMD. Polysomnographic studies are also used to detect disordered breathing. Patients with RLS and/or PLMD may also have a disordered breathing disorder contributing to their deterioration of sleep quality.
Disordered breathing refers to a wide spectrum of respiratory conditions that involve disruption of the normal respiratory cycle. Although disordered breathing typically occurs during sleep, the condition may also occur while the patient is awake. Unfortunately, disordered breathing is often undiagnosed. If left untreated, the effects of disordered breathing may result in serious health consequences for the patient.
Various types of disordered respiration have been identified, including, for example, apnea, hypopnea, dyspnea, hyperpnea, tachypnea, and periodic breathing, including Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Apnea is a fairly common disorder characterized by periods of interrupted breathing. Apnea is typically classified based on its etiology.
One type of apnea, denoted obstructive apnea, occurs when the patient's airway is obstructed by the collapse of soft tissue in the rear of the throat. Central apnea is caused by a derangement of the central nervous system control of respiration. The patient ceases to breathe when control signals from the brain to the respiratory muscles are absent or interrupted. Mixed apnea is a combination of the central and obstructive apnea types.
Regardless of the type of apnea, people experiencing an apnea event stop breathing for a period of time. The cessation of breathing may occur repeatedly during sleep, sometimes hundreds of times a night and sometimes for a minute or longer. In addition to apnea, other types of disordered respiration have been identified, including hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), and dyspnea (labored breathing). Combinations of the respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes breathing.
Periodic breathing is characterized by cyclic respiratory patterns that may exhibit rhythmic rises and falls in tidal volume. Cheyne-Stokes respiration is a specific form of periodic breathing wherein the tidal volume decreases to zero resulting in apneic intervals. The breathing interruptions of periodic breathing and CSR may be associated with central apnea, or may be obstructive in nature. CSR is frequently observed in patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) and is associated with an increased risk of accelerated CHF progression. Because of the cardiovascular implications, therapy for respiration-related sleep disorders is of particular interest.
Disordered breathing affects a significant percentage of people. Sleep-disordered breathing is particularly prevalent and is associated with excessive daytime sleepiness, systemic hypertension, increased risk of stroke, angina and myocardial infarction. Respiratory disruption may be particularly serious for patients concurrently suffering from cardiovascular deficiencies, such as congestive heart failure.
An adequate duration and quality of sleep is required to maintain physiological homeostasis. Untreated, sleep disturbances may have a number of adverse health and quality of life consequences ranging from cognitive impairment, headaches, degradation of social and work-related activities, and increased risk of automobile and other accidents.